Dos palabras
by Izumi.Silverleaf
Summary: SuFin "...-Tengo que irme, Su.-Dijo con sencillez..." Ubicado en la época del Congreso de Viena.


Título: Dos palabras.

Claim: Suecia / Finlandia

Advertencias: Exceso de miel y tal vez un Suecia algo OOC. Fuera de eso, nada.

Rating: K

Palabras: 877

Para: Sweet, que me pidió le escribiera algo de estos dos. Espero te guste. ^^

* * *

_-Se ha llegado a un acuerdo._

_Las palabras de su jefe resonaban una y otra vez en sus oídos mientras se acercaba a su hogar._

_No podía explicarse como había podido aceptar aquello; ¡después de tanto..!_

_Lo había protegido desde el principio, desde aquel lejano día en que lo viera por primera vez, intentando mantenerlo bajo su ala y su nombre para que estuviese a salvo, y ahora... Como si todo aquel tiempo fuese insignificante decidían obligarlo a abandonarle; ¡más aún, entregárselo a él!, a ese bastardo psicópata del cual había estado cuidándolo por años..._

_Llegó a la casa y entró con prisa; a pesar de esperarlo, la imagen que encontró lo golpeó como una bofetada. Una maleta apoyada en el muro del recibidor; Finlandia inclinado sobre ella, las manos detenidas al estar acomodando algo y mirándolo con un gesto de sorpresa, con los ojos brillantes por una película de humedad más acusada que la normal._

_Se quedaron un momento así, mirándose en silencio, hasta que Finlandia desvió la mirada, posándola de vuelta en su equipaje._

_-Tengo que irme, Su.-Dijo con sencillez._

_Suecia quiso gritar "no lo permitiré", tomar al otro y encerrarlo en una habitación, junto con su equipaje, para después ir a cantarle sus verdades al idiota ruso que se creía con derecho a arrebatarle a su esposa; deseó simplemente abrazarlo con fuerza y no dejarlo ir..._

_No lo hizo; se quedó clavado en el sitio, observándolo sin responder._

_-Extrañaré este lugar.-Continuó Finlandia, intentando que la habitación no volviera a sumirse en aquel silencio incómodo. –No quisiera irme, pero al parecer no hay alternativa._

_Por supuesto, notó la leve nota de tristeza en su voz; lo vio tomar la maleta y levantarla, preparándose a partir. Sabía que debía decir algo, hacer cualquier cosa para detenerlo, pero había tanto por decir que las palabras se enredaron, formando un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar._

_Finlandia lo miró entonces y le sonrió con suavidad._

_-No te preocupes, Su. Estaré bien.-Dijo con candidez, apoyando una mano sobre su brazo. Suecia notó que temblaba levemente. –Soy fuerte._

_Suecia intentó, sin éxito, forzar a las palabras a salir; al final se limitó a asentir de forma apenas perceptible._

_Finlandia le sonrió una vez más, antes de rodearlo y avanzar hacia la puerta; Suecia giró para observarlo. Lo vio titubear ante ella un segundo, antes de aferrar el pomo y abrirla, cruzando con determinación y cerrando tras de si sin mirar atrás._

_Suecia se quedó allí, simplemente observando la puerta, un largo rato._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando, sin saber muy bien cómo, no la puerta, sino un blanco techo sobre el. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre el sofá que usara de lecho y entonces apenas comenzó a procesar la situación.

No era la primera vez que sucedía; había soñado aquella escena, hasta el más ínfimo detalle grabado a fuego con una claridad dolorosa, una cantidad incontable de veces a lo largo de aquel siglo, aunque la frecuencia de ello había aumentado considerablemente desde que Noruega abandonase el hogar, haciendo más acusada la falta de Finlandia en el.

Suecia llevó una mano a su garganta, con levedad, sintiendo el nudo de palabras aún allí, negándose a ceder.

Detestaba aquello, los sueños; recordar aquel día aún lo hacía sentirse enfermo, frustrado, furioso por no haber podido hacer nada por evitarlo...

Hacía brotar todas esas emociones intensas que se agolpaban en su pecho sin poderse expresar correctamente.

Pero, sobre todo, le recordaban cuanto extrañaba a Finlandia; cuánto le hacía falta su sonrisa para iluminar el hogar...

Detuvo sus pensamientos al llegar a ese punto y sacudió suavemente la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente y obligarla a seguir caminos menos peligrosos. Pese a lo mucho que aquello siguiera doliendo, su gente lo necesitaba y había mucho que atender.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Se levantó a abrir y la imagen que se le presentó lo golpeó con fuerza. Lo vio, sin acabar de creerlo, justo frente a el; el uniforme un poco más holgado, la piel un par de tonos por debajo de su palidez habitual, pero sus ojos y su sonrisa chispeando con la calidez que tanto había extrañado.

-He vuelto, Su.-Dijo simplemente, ampliando su sonrisa. Suecia sintió su corazón llenarse de tantas emociones –alivio, alegría, incredulidad..-que creyó que podría estallar. –Ahora soy un país libre.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Suecia se encontró de pronto abrazando a Finlandia, justo como había deseado hacer desde un siglo atrás, apresándolo con fuerza para no dejarlo escapar y sintiéndolo temblar levemente bajo su toque; todo lo que había deseado decirle volvió a agolparse en su mente, pugnando por salir, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había tanto por expresar que sólo quedaba una cosa por decir.

Se inclinó sobre él, hasta alcanzar su oído con los labios, y susurró, con todo el corazón, dos simples palabras que abarcaban una inmensidad. Se enderezó de nuevo y buscó atrapar la mirada del otro; vio los ojos violeta de Finlandia abrirse con sorpresa y anegarse con lágrimas cristalinas antes que enterrase el rostro en su pecho y, como única respuesta, se aferrase a él con más fuerza, sollozando levemente.

-Bienvenido.-Dijo entonces Suecia, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

* * *

Creo que esto es la obviedad más grande del universo, pero en fin...

Está ubicado en el tratado de Viena y la Independencia de Finlandia (en mi LJ hay unas notas con un poco más de explicación a esto, si les interesa ^^U[Link en mi perfil])

So... Sweet! Espero sea esto algo como lo que tenías en mente ^^U si no, siéntete en libertad de pedir otra cosa ^^ TKM!

A los demás, gracias por leer! *0*

Reviews? *puppy eyes*


End file.
